elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defense of Bruma (Oblivion)
Defense of Bruma is a quest in . With three out of four of the items, Martin informs the Hero of a very bold plan to obtain the final item required to open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise—a Great Sigil Stone obtained from a Great Oblivion Gate. His plan involves risking the city of Bruma itself to allow Dagon to open three lesser gates, in order to then open a Great Gate and bring out a great siege engine to destroy the city. Walkthrough Bruma After hearing Martin's plans, travel to Castle Bruma and inform the Countess, Narina Carvain, of his daring plan. Tell her to meet Martin at the Great Chapel of Talos to have a war council and prepare for battle. The Countess will accept the plan, and will order her guards to prepare for battle. After the meeting, follow Martin and his small army out to an area just east of the city. On the way, they pass the citizens of Bruma, who will clap and cheer for Martin as he passes by them. Great Gate site Soon after arriving at the east side of the city, Martin addresses the troops to make a rallying speech before the battle. Smaller gates open behind him and Daedra will begin to come out of the gates. As soon as Martin has finished his speech, try to eliminate as many Daedra and defend Martin until the Great Gate opens. Three Daedra will spawn from each gate during each wave, and after every second wave another gate is opened. If the quest "Allies for Bruma" has been completed, there should be additional good-quality soldiers to keep Martin safe from three increasingly-larger waves of Daedra from the lesser gates and then the Great Gate itself. In some cases, there will even be guard captains assisting in the fight. The Hero can also get some of the Bruma Guard to follow, even if they are weak, as they can still distract enemies. In addition, the Hero can get extra backup from any of their followers if the appropriate quests have been completed. These include a Mage Apprentice, a Dark Brotherhood Murderer, a Knight of the Nine and Mazoga the Orc. The Great Gate opens As soon as the Great Gate opens, run up and enter through it. Be sure to go through as quickly as possible, as entering it will render Martin essential again (provided one completes the next section of the quest in time). Be sure to be prepared, as there will not be a second chance later, and the follow-up timed quest inside the Great Gate itself does not allow for much margin of error. Journal Gallery Defense of Bruma Martin Speech.png|Martin's speech to the troops Defense of Bruma Daedra.png|Daedra attacking Trivia *It is one of the only times that Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades, can die. The other possible occasion is when coming back from Kvatch with Martin. If he is not killed by an enemy, the Hero may kill him. However, killing him creates a bounty on them for murder, and will make Martin have a different opinion of the Hero. *Be sure that Martin goes through the city gate before they do, or he will not be at the battlefield, and the gates will not open. *If the Hero fails to grab the Sigil Stone before the fifteen minutes is up, they will get a message saying Martin was killed, and the story will act as if they were killed (it will make a reload to a previous save file). Bugs *In the quest "Miscarcand," Martin may walk out to the battlefield wearing his robes instead of his armor. This can make keeping him alive during the battle extremely difficult, as by this time he has lost his essential flag, and will die instead of going unconscious. **Fix: It is possible to reverse pickpocket permanent bound weapons and armor into Martin's inventory. This is the most appropriate without reloading to a previous save. ** If Martin is wearing his robes, bring up the console, select him and type: ::*additem 1FECE 1 ::*additem 3ABB9 1 ::*additem 1FED0 1 ::*additem 1FED1 1 ::*additem 1FED2 1 de:Verteidigung von Bruma es:Defensa de Bruma ru:Оборона Брумы